The Secrets of Foreplay and Revenge
by Godricsgrl89
Summary: Harry has a lover, but he's dreaming about someone else. Dumbledore is up to something, but no one knows what it is. Warnings and Couples Inside. Thanks to CoWriters: Lee and Des and Beta DazzledbytheNorthman.


**The Secrets of Foreplay and Revenge**

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own anything.

**Special Thanks to Co-Writers:** Lee Jordan and Des  
**Special Thanks to Beta:** DazzledbytheNorthman

**Couples:** SS/HP LM/HP TR/LM SS/HP/LM  
**Mentions of:** SB/JP SS/LE

**Warnings:  
**Male/Male Slash  
AD and MW Bashing  
Dom/Sub relations  
Miscarriage and MPreg  
Threesomes  
Graphic Content NC-17 in Present and Future Chapters

**I advise to all of those who are feint of heart to not read this if they are squimish of anything that is listed above as it is a major factor in this story. For information purposed primary couples are listed as Snape and Harry and Tom and Lucius but there where will be mixes. Including Snape/Harry/Lucius.**

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED, THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE TO TURN BACK! **

**Notices: **

_Dreams in Italics _

_**This Chapter has 2,985 Words, enjoy!**_

**A Secret Lover and a Dream (HPOV)**

_The look in his eyes was reminiscent of a starving man to a full steak dinner. For some odd reason his never- ending possessive gaze made me warm, my face heated and I was sure in that instant that if I were to see myself in a mirror there would be an undeniably pink hue grazing my cheeks. _

_I felt like I had been immobilized as he approached me and the warmth I felt spread south; my neck and chest flaming as he got closer. His hand extended forward and his warm pale hand caressed my already burning cheek urging me to look up into his grey eyes, usually so cold and distant, but now warm and welcoming. _

I gasped for breath painfully, sitting straight up sweating profusely and apparently carrying a morning wood that would make Viktor Krum proud. Experimentally I moved my hand down and winced visibly, if anyone had been watching, as it twitched. I checked at my sides the hanging were closed tightly around my four poster, without a second though I shoved my glasses on my face and yanked my wand from under the pillow and cast a one way silencing charm.

I slowly slid down my briefs after having kicked off my blankets and sleep pants a few moments earlier with visions of him running wildly through my head. I felt the hardness of my length growing in my hand as I stroked lightly. I felt a soft but strong moan escape my lips as I squeezed and pre-cum released from my tip. It trickled down my hand which was shaking harshly because of the dream and thoughts of those grey eyes and his pale hand in place of my own.

I allowed the vivid thoughts to run through my head as I swelled, my mind reverted to his hands, age had not yet affected his pale flesh and his nails were sharp and shiny. I arched slightly as I was wound tighter.

I felt my hand start to move faster. I tried to force my mind to relax. I heard his name flow from my lips as if it were the last words I would ever speak. My mind brought him to my sight, blonde nearly white long locks tangled in the fingers surrounding my straining erection, his eyes flitting between mine and the hand pleasuring me.

I bowed my body as I felt the searing pleasure of my release fast approaching, and I howled as I came, wave after wave shooting past my fingers and into the curtain at the front of the bed. I fell back into my bed my softened member slipping from my sticky fingers and I carefully put myself together.

I realized quickly that bathing would be in my best interest. I untangled the remnants of my clothing and practically ran through to the boy's lavatory. With the water set to the right temperature, I put my head under the steaming shower head and washed and scrubbed every part of my body.

As I stepped out, the steam seemed to have built up around the mirrors and inside the room making my breathing a little harsher than normal. I wrapped myself in the robe I kept at the ready in there and walked back out to the dorm room that I shared with the other sixth year Gryffindors. I donned a pair of tight fitting boxer briefs and a t-shirt which stopped around the middle of the underwear I chose. After taking a quick glance at the time I grabbed my invisibility cloak and tossed it over my arm while I dug for the Marauders Map, just so I didn't get caught as I left the room.

I decided a stroll through the school after I had just wanked off to someone was in my prerogative. Maybe I could make it to the dungeons, although I'm pretty sure I'd be caught in a millisecond there. As I left the sixth year dorms leaving a vast amount of snores behind me, I silently stepped bare - foot down the stairs; suspiciously eyeing the flickers of flames emanating from the room beyond.

Until this point I was clear to move, when I saw the mousey brown hair of one of my best friends reading a rather large volume. I donned the cloak and even more silent than before crept my way through the common room, being very careful as she most likely had all her senses out in the open. Just as I made it past the portrait that acted as our door with very little space, I felt two strong arms surround me; one hand coming up to cover my mouth and the other latched around me waist.

Before I could even try and utter a scream my captor's warm silky voice whispered into my ear, "Don't scream, the Fat Lady may wake."

The sound of his voice froze me, I could feel the cloak lifted off my head and transferred from my body to his forearm, his warm lips pecking every so often at my neck. With a soft moan I laid back into the sculpted chest of my lover, his arms wrapped tight around my waist pulling me to a corner free of portraits at least three floors down. He pulled me around to see his face and the sight of it after so long made me sigh in relief.

His long dark hair and crooked nose couldn't have been more of a relief; I smirked lazily and reached up catching soft lips on mine.

"Potter," he said, making me flush lightly.

"Snape," I replied, grinding my hips into his. "Missed you," I sighed as he pulled me in for yet another more passionate kiss.

"...and I you," I caressed his cheek lightly leading it past his shoulder down his arm and he hissed, gritting his teeth as my fingers made contact with the forearm not currently holding my cloak.

I looked into his dark, black eyes which were glittering with pain.

"Sev," I questioned fearfully, hating the he was in pain. "Did h-he hurt you?"

Snape turned around avoiding my question, so I let it drop and took his hand in mine after he turned back around. He gripped my hand tighter as we got to his chambers having descended all the way to the dungeons while we were talking. Suddenly, I was whisked off my feet. I was lightly laid on my back and covered by his body. I looked into his face. His eyes were sharp. Out of this room he was Sev or Professor Snape but in it he was Master Snape and I was his to be controlled.

"Take off your clothes Potter, NOW!"

I shivered in exhilaration at the sound of his voice; it made me hotter than I had ever felt.

"Yes Master,"

I kept my eyes to the floor as I pushed at the waistband of my boxer briefs and pulled my shirt over my head, thankful that I had not worn anymore than that as I could read the irritation in my Master's face as he waited for me to be clothes less.

Even though he spoke clear orders leaving no room for argument, he had always been gentle since having trained me the year before. He took my now bare member in his strong hand.

"Who does this belong to, Potter?"

I bit back a moan as his hand stroked me lightly.

"You Master," I replied, fisting my hands to keep from moving.

I felt his hand start to stroke at a steady pace. I released a moan this time that though light were clearly heard by my master and laid my head back as he had my length and my life in his hands. I looked into his face and saw pain so I stood up and moved in closer to him, but turned away carefully not wanting to cry at seeing him look so vulnerable.

"I want you to ride me Potter."

A thrill of excitement ran through me at the prospect, I loved to ride him.

"As you wish, Master Snape."

I turned and sat on his lap which was now clear of any clothes and felt his thick member push at my entrance. I moaned at this and wrapped my arms around his neck. I felt his warm hands tightly grip my ribs and dig his nails in lightly causing me to moan again.

The brisk moment of happiness ended when Master Snape pushed into me. I let out a scream, having not been prepped or lubed and it hurt, a lot.

"Harry, are you ok?"

I squeezed my eyes shut and shook my head in the negative, trying desperately to not move my lower half as it stung.

"The lube-lubrication spell, did you do it, before...?"

I let my question trail off as flames licked at my insides.

"Shit,"

He cursed and lifted me off him to inspect the injury that he had unintentionally caused. I was bent with my arms on the couch while he kneeled behind me to look and I heard him hiss at the sight of my lightly torn passage. Suddenly the pain was gone after I heard a mumbled spell come from his lips and with those same lips he kissed the small of my back.

"Better?" he murmured against my skin.

"Yes Master Snape, thank you."

His muscular arms encircled my waist again pulling me back and having my arse against his stomach. He pushed my front against the wall close to his bedroom door and gently set my feet on the ground while getting on his knees behind me.

The slick cool of the lubrication spell made me shudder against his hands and he laughed a little kissing either cheek on my back end and stuck a finger in past the ring of muscle. I was a leaning pile of mush as he added another, scissoring affectively to spread me further. A third soon followed and I was sweating bullets and moaning out unintelligible words.

The fourth was much like the third and still had me practically humping my Master's fingers. The fifth however had my eyes widening and silence filling my throat. He twisted and pushed brushing my prostate and I was hard as a rock due to his efforts.

I threw my hands back grasping at his hair for some kind of stability and we both moaned at the feeling. Mine a little louder than his before he quieted me and said

"Calm Harry, even though we are under variants of silencing spells others may still roam the halls and they could report to Dumbledore; I'd go right to Azkaban and you would be expelled.

"Yes Master Snape, I am very sorry." I replied.

He maneuvered his hand to my groin, squeezed my hardened arousal and stroked expertly until a vast amount of expletives left my lips.

I leaned back into his hand again as I felt his knuckles create a considerable amount of friction of my prostate, making me a proverbial pile of goo. Pre-cum dripped more thickly past my Master's fingers and my raging erection soon let out a full gust as I came into the wall, the excess attaching itself to my Master's hand.

I felt his mind try and go past my mental shields as I rode his hand through my orgasm which was making it more intense than ever and then the sight of my dream and my simultaneous self - service filled my mind and he stiffed behind me, his hand dropping from my softening cock and the other pulling out leaving me feeling empty and bare.

"I..."

I attempted to voice an explanation and possibly an apology for my lack of control but he wanted nothing of the, in his thoughts, empty words.

"Did I say you could talk, Potter?"

Snape growled pulled away from me entirely and I fell to the stone floor with a thud, but no pain registered as the anger at myself piled in on me.

"No, M-Master," I said fearfully.

His look could kill so may at that moment and yet it was all directed toward me; I felt like a pile of dung at the hurt in his eyes even hidden under his anger.

"You insolent little brat!" Snape said with a fierce look in his eyes. "I give you all of this, because you asked me to. I love you more than I have any other person and then you disobey my orders. Am I unworthy of the great Golden Boy?"

I could not look at his face anymore; it hurt because I knew I had hurt him by thinking of another man while getting myself off.

"Master Snape, I implore you, please allow me to speak on my own behalf." I begged with a glazed look in my eye, the tears lying unreleased did nothing to dull his fury.

I kneeled before him my head on top of my hands in the position of offering that he had instilled upon me during my training.

I felt the tip of his boot carefully but forcefully push me to the side as if the position meant nothing to him. My sides scraped the stone of the floor and left graze marks. A few tears I held back let loose after this, realizing the grievous error of my actions earlier in the evening. His foot then lies flat on my back as I attempted to right myself, holding me down with light pressure; enough to keep me flat but not enough to bruise. Though with each breath he applied a little more pressure and I winced slightly as it became nearly painful.

"You want to talk, give me a good reason why I should let you?"

I sniffled and spoke in a low voice, "Master Snape, I can only say that I am not worthy of speaking, but I wish of you, please show mercy."

With the last word his boot applied more of his weight and pushed the air out of lungs.

"If you wish to speak, then it will be from the floor, like the mangy pup you have proven yourself to be."

I felt anger radiate through me at his words and wiggled out from under the power of his boot.

"If I am a mangy pup, it is what you made me." I hissed quietly, attempting to stand.

I fell back hard to the ground, my head once again in my hands but this time he maneuvered himself behind me lifting my hips and putting me back in the offering position I had been in previously. A minimal flashback to my training had me flailing and crying as memory after memory struck of what he was about to do.

The tips of his fingers dug into my skin the nails leaving marks as he stilled me and I knew I was in for it why had I opened my mouth? I chastised myself, now he was going to...

"AH!" I screamed as he pushed past my now less prepared entrance without warning. The lubrication spell had faded from earlier and now it only dulled the agony that being taken forcibly would bring.

Tears were falling from my eyes, with each deep, shattering thrust the searing pain vibrated through my entire body. Suddenly I felt his tip, engorged and stiff, brush against my prostate and I moaned again, this time in pleasure.

I subconsciously leaned back into the thrust to try and make him go deep again and groaned out in frustration as he deliberately avoided it.

"You think you deserve pleasure, Potter?" Master Snape hissed into my ear between harsh pants as he kept up his movements.

I couldn't think of what to say as the pain came back to the forefront of my mind. Apparently Master Snape was highly displeased with my silence. I felt when his right hand left my hip and curled into the back of my head before he yanked it back my eyes now level with his black orbs.

"Answer Me,' he seethed.

With a wince and a blink I stuttered out, "N-no Master Snape, I only deserve what you wish t-to g-give m-me."

Towards the end my teeth began to chatter as the cold of the floor sunk in through my exposed skin.

"Then Potter, I do wish to give you pleasure,"

With his last word he thrust deep hitting my prostate yet again and I was filled with undeniable warmth as his release coated my insides, some dripping as he pulled out.

The emptiness I felt with his removal was short lived as he spread the cheeks of my pale backside and shoved a plug inside none to gently, making me bite back a whimper as it enlarged to fit after Master Snape's lesson.

I felt him tie my wrists together and the leather strap leading from the binds move up, pulling me with it, my torso was forced forward as the bonds wrapped in place.

I heard Master Snape's boots crack and click as he made his way to THE Closet which held nearly all of his methods within its depths. Following the opening of the door with a metal clang, leather groaned and plastic sung.

The whistle of the all too familiar leather collar made me shake from my restrained position. I saw his feet, now free of boots and socks come to a halt in front of me. From my restricted range of sight a glimmering chain, of either metal or silver, and leather cuffs hung down. My eyes widened and I struggled, ceasing all movement as pain hummed through my shoulder.

"Be still," he commanded drawing the leather studded collar around my neck leaving the metal/silver attachment hanging down from which the cuffs led and were fastened around my ankles.

**Authors Note//: **Hello all, thanks so much for reading this story, a friend and I just came up with it one night and it just started flowing from there. We involved two other avid fanfiction readers and they have offered there help. We are currently starting the third chapter so after a decent number of about ten reviews come in we will continue posting, future chapters which have more content will be posted elsewhere in full while being cut considerably for this site. If anyone would like to read the full versions once we start with the posting PM me and I'll get you the information.

Mentioned in this chapter was **Strapado Bondage** which keeps the submissive in this case Harry bent forward backside in the air and with the collar head down.

**End Note//: Chris/ AC Phoenix**


End file.
